Ranks
At Crossroads High, students are classified into ranks based on their fighting prowess and overall control of their powers. General Ranks Students typically have a rank ranging between C and S, depending on how strong they are. However, to even make it to S rank could be considered an impressive feat, as commonly people find themselves no longer able to improve past A rank. Thanks to the rigor of the training given at the school and the general atmosphere of it, students who started at C rank typically attain B rank by their second year, and A rank by their third. However, it is quite possible for students to not reach these ranks at this rate, some may simply not be able to hone their skills much past what they initially have, or their skills may not be useful for combat at all. As a rule of thumb, here's the way to think of Ranks: If this were an RPG with a level cap of 100, the ranks would cover these level ranges: * C: 1-20 * B: 20-50 * A: 50-80 * S: 80-100 There are also subdivisions within the ranks: High, Normal, and Low. Low denotes someone who has just gotten into this rank or barely qualifies, and High denotes someone who is getting close to reaching the next rank. Normal obviously denotes someone who falls within the average range of a rank. Since it's probably easy to misrank an early character, let's give some further qualifiers on what a C rank might comprise: * C-Low: The individual in question has little idea on how to fight, and can barely use their powers. It's quite possible they can't consciously draw on their powers at all, and thus struggle to even use them in combat. They tend to have even the most basic techniques backfire on them. * C-Normal: This individual can use their powers willingly, although might have a couple of flops using them every now and then. They might have one or two weak techniques they can use, but are either entirely incapable of using something more advanced or it'll backfire on them always. It's quite possible to reach this rank without knowing how to willingly use your powers, though, as someone with actual combat training can easily reach this rank. * C-High: This is most likely the last rank that someone can reach without using their powers. Someone with extremely extensive physical combat training can reach this rank without understanding or mastering low level techniques, but you cannot get past this rank without being able to use your powers adequately. Those with no combat training probably have all of their basic level techniques figured out by this point, and might be starting to get the hang of mid-level techniques, knowing one or two to use in combat. As you can see, there is a wide divide even between these subranks, with some clear distinctions made. A C-Low could only beat a C-High if they were extremely lucky, but a C-Normal has a fair, if low, chance at beating a C-High. B rank is where students begin to reach a sort of power that normal humans can't compare with. Special Ranks There are three other ranks that aren't part of the standard progression: D, SS, and SSS. D Rank D Rank is a special temporary punishment rank. It is given to those who surrender in the middle of a combat, or refuse a ranking match altogether. The reason behind this is that, in a real combat situation, one would not be able to surrender, so understandably it is looked down upon to end or refuse a match simply because you are too fearful to fight in it. D Rank typically isn't given for friendly unofficial spars, but if you surrender in a Ranked Match, you are guaranteed to be given it. A D Rank punishment typically lasts a week. Those with D Rank are denied access to some basic facilities, and also they have a magical "dunce cap" put on their head that they cannot take off to signify their rank. SS and SSS Rank These ranks are given to those who manage to surpass the S Rank. This typically is NOT given to a student, most likely Staff will reach this sort of Rank. They are exceedingly rare and only given to signify extreme power. Those who reach these ranks could be compared to legendary heroes, or as surpassing the extent of human limits. Skill Ranking In addition to skills having ranks, abilities are typically given ranks as well. This reflects the overall power of the ability and its strength in combat. In general, an ability of a higher rank can almost always break through an ability of lower rank. Low ranked students who start with extremely highly ranked abilities generally have their high rank abilities sealed until they get a higher rank. As a general rule, when making a character, one should consider where most of their abilities lie and have the characters start around that rank. Magicians who have a certain rank can do fixed spells of their rank with incantations and improvised spells of lower ranks without an incantation (for example, a Rank A Fire Magician can cast Rank A fire spells (like Volcano Burst or Chain Explosion) with an incantation, but can instantly cast something of Rank B (like say, Explosion) without an incantation and can even improvise alterations to it.) Characters can have abilities of one rank higher that can be done with some preparation or have abilities of two or more ranks higher that often misfire or fizzle out and drain them drastically regardless of whether they're successful or not. The main reason for skills having ranks is to restrict usage of them by lower ranked students. Students are not allowed to use skills that are two or more ranks above their rank unless doing so for classes with Professor permission or in Ranking battles. Breaking this rule can lead to punishment by The Black Lotuses. Rank C (Basic) This is given for fundamental "starter" abilities. The manifestation of these is what generally leads to a student being inducted into Crossroads High. Examples would include a basic Fireball spell, a simple healing spell, or a basic buff to speed. Rank B (Intermediate) More complicated abilities that generally come with practice. Examples would be an Explosion spell, a moderate heal, or a buff that gives a raise to magical power and physical power without a drawback. Rank A (Advanced) Extremely powerful abilities that take a great deal of study and practice to master. Examples would be a spell that creates lots of molten magma, a thorough heal that can cure most diseases, or a buff that dramatically improves physical power enough to smash a a small building to bits with one blow. Rank S (Transcendent) Ridiculously powerful abilities that seem almost like miracles. Examples would include calling down a meteor swarm, raising the dead, or making someone resilient enough to resist being crushed by a collapsing building. Other D Rank skills do exist, D Rank is used for something that normal humans are capable of. Magic and most abilities are more than what most humans can do, however, so they're by default C Rank. Abilities that can earn SS and SSS ranks are extremely rare. Most of the (very few) people who reach SS or SSS rank have at best S Rank skills, they just know so many S Rank skills and are so good with them that it has put them in another class entirely. Skill ranks can also apply to items. An ordinary, nonmagical item, for example, is always Rank D, but can have its rank upped through an enchantment.